Feline-Shifter
A feline-shifter''' (also called ailuran or werecat) is a shapshifting fae that can transform into a cat at will. Unlike werewolves, ailuran are similar to lycans and are advanced shapeshifters who have complete, elective control over their ability to transform and use their wide range of senses and powers. Introduction Feline-shifters come in hundreds of different varieties, similar to the many breeds and species of cats. Their feline form can be a domestic cat, bobcat, lynx, all types of panther (cougar, leopard, jaguar), cheetah, lion, tiger, and beyond. Colorations and behaviors are just as varied as humans and non-shifting felines in the wild. For instance, male lion-shifters tend to be fiercely independent, whereas female lion-shifters tend to form small, almost matriarchal communities known as prides where they raised their children together. Most feline-shifters do however tend to prefer to be on their own. There is nothing overreaching about feline-shifter behavior to explain their choice between the Light and Dark. Like most other shifters, the numbers tend to be about half-and-half, shifting one way or the other every few decades. Feline-shifters have a propensity to birthing multiple children, often releasing two eggs per menstrual cycle and having a high rate of spotaneous division of the zygote. Origins : Feline-shifters have many folkloristic origins throughout the world. :*'European '''folklore usually depicts werecats who transform into domestic cats. Some European werecats became giant domestic cats or panthers. They generally labelled witches, even though they may have no magical ability other than self-transformation. :*'African legends describe people who turn into lions or leopards. In the case of leopards, this is often because the creature is really a leopard god or goddess masquerading as a human. When these gods mate with humans, offspring can be produced, and these children sometimes grow up to be shapeshifters; those who do not transform may instead have other powers. In reference to werecats who turn into lions, the ability is often associated with royalty. This quality can be seen in the lions of Tsavo, which were reputed to be kings in lion shape, attempting to repel the invading Europeans by stopping their railroad due to attacks on humans. :*'Asian' werecats usually become tigers. In India '''and '''Persia, they are dangerous sorcerers portrayed to menace livestock and resort to cannibalism. In Chinese legends often describe werecats as unextraordinary victims of hereditary curse or vindictive ghosts, believing all races except the Han Chinese as animals in disguise, and that people who were killed by tigers became malevolent tiger spirits. In Japan, werecats are called bakeneko , and are cats who have earned the ability to shift into human form by living over ten years, reaching one kan (3.75kg/8.25lbs), or growing its tail too long. In Thailand, werecats are either tigers who eat many humans and gain the ability, or powerful sorcerers. In Indonesia and Malaysia, werecats are called Harimau jadian and seen as protectors and peaceful towards man unless hungry or seeking just vengeance. :*In Pre-Columbian, '''Mesoamerica '''werecats were jaguars. They were associated with the veneration of the jaguar, with priests and shamans among the various peoples who followed this tradition wearing the skins of jaguars to "become" a were-jaguar. Among the Aztecs, an entire class of specialized warriors who dressed in the jaguar skins were called jaguar warriors. Powers and Abilities Full-Shift : Feline-shifters can completely shift into their respect cat form, appearing no different from a wild specimen. Half-Shift : In addition to full-shifting, they can also half-shift, staying mostly in human form, but shifting only partially. Their features and bodies become somewhat more feline in appearance; their teeth grow into fangs, and their fingernails turn into claws. Their features slightly change to resemble those of their respective feline forms. While in this form, their senses, speed, and strength are dramatically heightened compared to their human form, but still not quite what they would be in full feline form. Physical Abilities and Senses : Even in human form, feline-shifters have increased senses: Heightened smell, superhuman hearing, cat-like reflexes, high agility, strength, flexibility, and stamina, an increased ability to heal, and a greater resistance to physical damage. Longevity : "Nine Lives" takes on a literal meaning with most feline-shifters. Many can live up to 900 years, give or take half a century depending on the species of cat. Weaknesses Feline-shifters don't have any extraordinary weaknesses, although most tend to not take well to dogs, or canine-shifters of any sort. Feeding Feline-shifters don't feed off any particular form of energy. The only manner in which they feed that differs from humans is the capacity to eat raw meat. They often go on hunts in their feline form for wild game. Dark fae feline-shifters might hunt humans. Known Feline-Shifters *Santana Lopez (panther) *Alexander Lopez, The Morrígan (panther)